


Watching Over You

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Human Castiel, Hunting, Injured Dean Winchester, M/M, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The hunt ... it went wrong.





	

The hunt … it went wrong.

Castiel hauls Dean through the woods as rain thunders down around them. The wendigo is out there somewhere, stalking them, watching them. Dean’s leg is broken and they lost one of their flares. It’s not looking good for them.

“Come on,” Castiel grunts. “We’re almost there.”

“Leave me, Cas … get out of here.”

“Shut up! I’m not leaving you. Just keep moving.”

The low rumble of thunder sounds like the wendigo’s growl. Terror shoots down Castiel’s spine like ice. The ground’s too muddy to effectively draw the Anasazi sigils to protect them; the rain will wash them away in seconds.

“I think I saw a cave up ahead!” says Castiel, speaking more to himself than to Dean, who’s in too much pain to concentrate on anything more than moving forward. “If we can get there, maybe we can kill it.”

He laments the fact that he’s no longer an angel. He could’ve killed this monstrosity in seconds without having to put Dean in any danger. But he doesn’t have the time to waste on what he could’ve done before; he has to concentrate on what he can do now. Dean’s life depends on him.

Something about this whole situation causes Castiel to wonder if the wendigo is _playing_ with them; it’s fast—too fast for the ordinary human eye to see. Indeed, Castiel knows he and Dean should’ve died ages ago when Dean broke his leg and Castiel lost a flare. The wendigo must know they can’t escape and that they have no other back-up, as it’s not in any hurry to finish them off.

“Ah, there’s the cave!” Castiel sighs, relieved. Another hundred paces and they’ll be inside, out of the rain, and he’ll have time to figure out what he’s going to do.

The cave is small: only ten feet wide and fifteen feet deep. However, it’s big enough. Castiel hauls Dean right to the very back, propping him up against the back wall. There aren’t any tunnels the wendigo can come through, so that rules out a surprise attack. It can only enter through the front. Castiel will be ready once it does.

“Cas … you really should get out of here,” says Dean, grimacing as he clutches his injured leg. If Castiel hazards a guess, it’s a broken femur. “If you run, you could make it – ow, _fuck_! – you could make it back to the car.”

“Do you really think so low of me to even suggest that I leave you behind? Dean, that monster will _kill you_!”

“But if you make a break for it, it may not kill you.” Dean takes a shuddery breath. “You could drive out and get service, then call Sam and the two of you can come back here when the weather isn’t shit as fuck, and you could kill it. Burn my remains if there’s any left.”

Castiel kneels beside Dean and hauls him forward by his shirt, planting a firm kiss on his lips. “I swore I would watch over you and protect you so long as both of us live, and that’s not going to change. I would rather die here than leave you.”

“Don’t be so stupid—”

“We still have one flare left. I can make the shot. Then we’ll just sit here and wait for the weather to clear up before we head back to the car. But if you die today, Dean Winchester, then I won’t let you die alone. I will _not_ leave you.”

Dean’s mouth opens and closes, but he’s at a loss for words. Then, swallowing audibly, he mutters, “Don’t miss the shot, Cas.”

“I won’t,” Castiel promises, even though he knows he shouldn’t. There’s a strong possibility he’ll shoot at the wrong moment.

A shadow appears at the mouth of the cave, long and distorted. The wendigo starts to growl. It’s already here.

Kissing Dean one more time—praying that it isn’t the last time—Castiel stands and readies his flare gun, situating himself right in front of Dean to shield him. The wendigo walks in, as calm as can be.

Castiel glances back at Dean, and remembers the promise he made a long time ago: _I will watch over you._ He lifts the flare gun.

“Bring it on,” he whispers, as the thunder booms overhead and the ground trembles beneath his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr!](http://beaunaratau.tumblr.com/)


End file.
